The Lost Arbiter Stories
by InsaneDC
Summary: Basically this is my attempt at a basic story behind the arbiter, i'm waiting for Halo 3 to do more because the story itself is broken in places.
1. Chapter 0

1The Lost Arbiter Stories Part 0 (or an epilogue if you like)

An Original Fanfic by InsaneDC

-----As the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, I alone was responsible for the demon destroying Halo. Striped of my name and my armor, I was known as a heretic, an outcast. Brushed aside by all of my peers, no one even cared about me anymore. The Prophets made me do their bidding. The Gravemind did the same. Now with the war over the humans, Lekgolo, Sangheili, and the Unggoy all free, we go back to our different home worlds in search of what is left. We look for freedom. The humans at Earth are writing up a peace treaty that will last ages. The demon, I mean Master Chief, has also found happiness. Well back to me. The following is the story of the last Arbiter. How I became him and what I did to help stop the Great Journey. Also, you will learn why I was the only Arbiter to actually stay alive. So here it is, The Lost Arbiter Stories. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

1The Lost Arbiter Stories Part 1

An Original FanFic by InsaneDC

-----"You stand before us not as the hero you thought you were. Marked with shame, you were dragged up to our chambers because you could barely stand. You are frail and weak. You have no more honor left and cannot be put back into our armies. But we are at our greatest time of need, and we know that you still have some fight left within you. We wish you to become the legendary Arbiter."

-----"But what of the council? What of my execution? Do they not matter?

-----"The council? They do not matter. Besides, look at where we stand. We are in front of all of the previous Arbiters. I think the council will have their corpse."

A pod floating in the middle of the room comes down to where the elite is and opens a path to the center. As he walks up the door peaks open and set before him is a tattered set of armor. The armor of the Arbiter, the will of the prophets, and the will to live is his. He looks from the armor to the Prophets and back again. "You want me to turn a legend alive? You want me to take this on after what you just did to me in front of the whole city? You trust me that much?" He rethinks about what he just said, the demon and Halo, dons the helm of the armor, looks to the Prophets and says, "What would you have your Arbiter do?"

-----"Good, you have agreed with our judgment and become the Arbiter, now to get you back into the war with the demon. For now do you not only have your skill, you also have our blessing, for we know you are no heretic. Your first task is to destroy the real heretic and his followers. Shortly we will be passing by the Halo that was destroyed by the demon. The heretic has a base there, you must find him and destroy him. However, since the importance of this mission is so great, we will not be sending you alone. You will be accompanied by Tartarus, the Chieftain of all the Brutes. He will be your air support and your way out of the station. But be warned, there is a storm moving that will engulf the entire station. If you are there for too long, you will die. The storm is supposed to hit the station in a matter of units."

-----"I will perform my duty according to your will, my Prophets." The Arbiter started walking down the long hallway think to himself. "Am I really alive after what I've done? This is amazing, the Prophets let me live." He finally met up with the crew he was being sent with. There were two transport ships and one that had heavier armor than normal and even better weapons. There were about twenty elites total and about twice as many grunts. "Two phantoms of men? That will not suffice."

-----"But I think it will"

-----"Ah, you must be the Tartarus I have been hearing so much about."


	3. Chapter 2

1The Lost Arbiter Stories Part 2

An Original Fanfic by InsaneDC

-----"When we joined the covenant we took an oath, on the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the covenant. Those who would break this oath are heretics, worthy of neither pity nor mercy." To the Arbiter, "This armor suits you but it cannot hide that mark."

-----"Nothing ever will."

-----"You are the Arbiter, the will of the Prophets, and these are my elites. Their lives matter to me, yours does not."

-----"That makes two of us."

-----"Arbiter, there is no doubt, the storm will strike the facility."

-----"We'll be long gone before it arrives."

-----Two of the three phantoms pulled up to the station and started to drop troops. The Arbiter dropped with them and checked what he had for ammo. He has the standard issue Plasma Rifle, and the normal 4 Plasma Grenades. These would prove very useful in the road ahead. He also packed a legendary weapon that was now being used all over the covenant. The legendary sword of the Arbiter, a powerful weapon that would strike almost every opponent down in one hit. Looking for the entrance to the facility took almost no time at all and with a hiss of the door they were in the station.

-----The Arbiter's special armor, being as old as it was, was in bad shape for combat. The active camouflage on it was old and lasted only a few seconds. In order to do this stealthy, he needed as much time as his armor systems would give him. The Arbiter knew that if he failed this mission Tartarus would take over and kill the heretic himself. It was just as the Prophets said, it was a suicidal mission. Even if he did succeed the Prophets would just give him an even harder mission that would be even more suicidal. In order to survive he would have to defeat almost all of the heretics in this facility. But little did he know that there was a disease spreading throughout the facility…


	4. Chapter 3

1The Lost Arbiter Stories Part 3

An Original Fanfic by InsaneDC

-----The party now checking their own equipment and each other's armor. And one by one they started to disappear. The Arbiter knew that they were using an advanced form of the active camouflage that was on his own armor. After they were all invisible the leader of this mission said, "Engage active camouflage, revile yourselves only after the Arbiter has made first contact with the enemy. Arbiter, you may wish to do the same, but beware, your armor is not as new as ours. Your shields will not last."

-----The next set of doors were opening and the Arbiter quickly turned on his active camouflage as slowly walked into the room. It was about 20 meters tall and has walkways that went up the balcony that was on the other side of the small room. As he crept into the room the others followed and were careful themselves to not make any noise. The Arbiter had a target and was ready to fire but looked around to check out the enemy. They were all covered in the strangest bronze armor and had air tanks on their backs. This would be an easy job considering that he would not mistake his own troops for the enemy's. The Arbiter turned back to his target and was going to fire when his camouflage went out and he faded back into existence. A little trapped and a little more aware of his surroundings now he quickly brought out his sword and started to take enemy after enemy down.

-----The troops in on his side started to fire as well and the enemies quickly fell to the ground. The Arbiter slowly walked up the walkway to the balcony and found that they had also had killed the guys on it as well. He looked down off the other side of the balcony and saw blue gas in containers moving down a conveyor belt. He saw guards surrounding the belts and with one last glance he set off to get the heretic and help the Great Journey along.


End file.
